The Taylors go to Disney World
by Stupidguy1234
Summary: in this Home Improvement Story the Taylors and the Gang head off to Disney World


Tim Taylor was just waking up to go to work early in the morning to go to work

And his wife Jill soon woke up after to make a breakfast. As the two went down

Stairs they looked outside to see their neighbor Wilson doing something rather

Strange so much so that you would think he was drunk. He was in his yard

Wearing a pair of Mickey Mouse ears and singing the Mickey Mouse club song.

So Tim went outside to enquire as to why his neighbor was doing such a strange

Thing and Wilson said well Neighbor I am going to Walt Disney world. Oh that's great Tim Responded when you leavening. Well at 7.00am sharply good neighbor Wilson replied.

Oh ok how long you going to be gone for? Wilson answered Tim I will be gone for about a week and a half. That long huh well then who am I going to bring my problems to Only other people are Jill and Al and I most certainly can't talk to either of them about Relationships. Wilson looked down and gave a usual response hmm mm mm mm mm neighbor that is a predicament neighbor. Yeah Wilson I don't know what to do

Tim Said it's really not going to be easy with out you .Wilson than told Tim

He should try and solve his problems by thinking about them. Tim than stated

Wilson you know I am no good at doing that .Wilson than enquired as to what exactly he was no good at doing. Tim than gave a huff and said I am no good and thinking

Well neighbor Wilson said you should give it a try well look at the time. Wilson said Tim I must be going its now 7.00am and I am running late. Wilson than walked off

Whistling the Mickey Mouse Club Song. Bye Wilson Tim shouted.

As Tim walked back inside Jill was standing at the Counter and Jill

Asked Tim what Wilson was up to? So Tim told her the entire story as to how

Wilson was going to Disney World for a week and a half. After hearing what Wilson was doing she gave one of her happy Sighs and said oh I would love to do that

Sometime it would be a great family vacation. But theirs just no way we could afford it.

Tim than said I know you could drop out of school the money we save on tuition

Would pay for a trip. Are you crazy she angrily said I am not going to drop out just so we can go on a trip? That is like me asking you to sell your tools to pay for it.

But honey I need my tools Tim Stated oh yeah Jill said so you can keep

Tarrying crap up that's not even broken come on. Well honey Tim said you want to fix peoples Problems that some of them wouldn't have if they had tools. Oh ha Jill laughed and why wouldn't they have problems if they had tools. Tim than replied well I don't know.

Tools make me happy so whatever hahahaaha. Jill than stated well whatever this is a stupid fight to be having Tim lets just stop and you need to get to work by the way.

Tim than said yeah your right alright I got to go Tim kissed his wife and than walked out the door.

Jill than went over to the sink to begin to wash dishes and than the boys came into the kitchen and Jill said oh boys I need you to go to the store for me after school. But mom all three complained. Then Brad said remember what happened last time you sent us to the store yes I know Jill said you brought home dented cans. But I thought you would be smarter now that your older Randy than said no were not were stupid. Jill than stated now

I know you don't want too but I really want you to do this for me. ok they said at once we will and they than sat down at the table to eat cereal as they finished Jill said ok you got to get off to school yeah they said and ran out the door.

Now Jill was alone not really much to do so she went sat on the couch and turned on the TV to see a commercial pop up for tool time and in the commercial they made a reference to dumb wives. Jill thinking this must have been Tim idea she grabbed the phone right away and called the Station. Al was the one who picked up the phone when she called and he said his usual greeting hey Jill what's going on Tim is not here yet. she than said yeah I know but what was this reference to dumb wives in the new commercial for tool time.Al said oh you saw that huh Jill said yeah I did what was that about well Al said. Some guys here at the station decided it would be a good idea to start a 5 min part of the show where we would use it like a talk show and someone from the audience might come up and rag on their dumb wife or something like that. Jill than stated ok Al But you tell Tim he better not mention me if someone starts talking about dumb wives got it. Alright Al said I will tell him he than hung up the phone and so did Jill. Jill than reminded herself she had a errand to run so she went off to do that


End file.
